


A Quiet Proposal

by annabeth_the_duck



Series: Proposals [1]
Category: The Rosewood Chronicles - Connie Glynn
Genre: Butterkins, Engagement, Engagement Rings, Fluff, I'm actually happy with this, M/M, Rings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, deafness, go me, when you're depressed so you make the characters really happy, wow I wrote two whole fics in one day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth_the_duck/pseuds/annabeth_the_duck
Summary: A quiet walk in the garden leads to a quiet engagement.
Relationships: Percy Butter/Micky Tompkins
Series: Proposals [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849336
Kudos: 2





	A Quiet Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in the proposals series. I got really inspired so here ya go, have some Butterkins fluff.  
> Kind of ties in with my fic Meet Up. Percy and Micky got engaged here then revealed it in that fic. It's not necessary to read, though.

_A walk in the park would be nice_ , Percy thought. He was exhausted from sorting out the many difficulties at the Tompkins factory with Micky and Lola. The Butter company had merged with Tompkins a while ago, but he insisted that they keep the twins’ surname as the official brand name.

Anyway, it was not the time for thinking about work. Micky had suggested they go for a stroll to clear their heads, and Percy had accepted, which meant that he had to _relax_. He tried to stay still and think relaxing thoughts, breathing deeply. The calm lasted about 10 seconds before worries began to flood his mind once again. Percy shook himself a bit to rid himself of them and resolutely strode out the door to meet his boyfriend.

When he saw Micky, all the previous thoughts fled his head and he smiled brightly. He gave Micky a tight hug to convey his happiness at seeing him.

_Hey, are you okay?_ Micky signed, concern written all over his face at Percy’s stressed-looking one. _You’re clingier than usual._ He grinned suddenly. _Not that I mind._

Percy laughed and shoved him slightly. _Yeah, just tired. And stressed._

_Well I hope the walk takes your mind off things, even for a short while._

They casually ambled their way down the little street to the nearby park. It was filled with nature. The roses were blooming brightly, the trees were swaying, the birds were flitting about, and Micky’s hand was held tight in his own. Percy leaned his head on Micky’s shoulder, closing his eyes and letting his boyfriend lead him around the large, grassy area.

Percy’s foot caught on a stray tree root or stick – he wasn’t really aware of what it was seeing as his eyes were closed – and he tumbled forward, eyes flying open, startling Micky. The person in question quickly yanked him up, preventing him from falling face-first onto the ground. Percy’s heartbeat was as fast as a hummingbird’s, the adrenaline rush causing him to breathe heavily. He suddenly realized how close he was to Micky and tried to show how much he wanted to kiss him without moving his hands to spell it out.

Micky apparently took the hint and slowly kissed Percy, shifting from his awkward position into a more comfortable one and placing his hands around Percy’s waist, as Percy did the same. They broke for a second, Percy exhaling in contentment as he smiled softly up at Micky. They resumed the kissing.

For a few minutes, under a shady oak tree with sunlight shining through the gaps in the leaves, they just revelled in each other’s company, hugging each other close and occasionally stretching up or leaning down for a sweet kiss. Once Percy’s heart rate had returned to a normal speed, they continued with their walk, moving closer together than before. Percy was practically attached to Micky’s hip while the other didn’t want to let him go.

They sauntered around the flower gardens, marvelling at the bright colours and pretty petals that littered the floor, but more at each other. Percy was so in love with Micky in that moment that it hurt. From each second to the next, he loved Micky more and more, and was certain he was going to pass out from it. He stopped Micky for a second next to a large, stunning yellow rose, signing while staring deep into his bright blue eyes. _Micky, I love you so much_. He tried to pour all the love and adoration in the world into those 6 words, and he wrapped his arms around Micky’s waist and squeezed hard. He felt Micky bury his face into Percy’s shoulder, but then Micky broke away and Percy was suddenly worried – was it too early? Did Micky not love him back? He was sure that Micky felt the same way, but he still couldn’t help but fret.

Micky kneeled down on one knee and Percy just felt confusion. He was baffled until Micky started to sign.

_Percy, since we were kids, I have loved you. At first it was a kind of brotherly love, but it grew more. Percy, you were my first and only crush, and now you are my first and only love. I want to spend my entire life with you. I know we’ve been through a lot of bad stuff, but we came out good on the other side, and we are better for it. Percy, you are the sweetest, kindest, best person I know. I love you so much._ He drew in a deep breath and pulled out a small purple box with a silver band in it. _Percy, will you marry me?_

Percy gasped and tears sprung in his eyes. He frantically nodded his head and engulfed Micky in a hug despite his small size, crying fully now and nodding. He sensed the vibrations of Micky’s soft laughter and watched blurrily as Micky slid the engagement ring onto his finger. They both met in a wondrous kiss. It was somehow more than their others; perhaps it was their combined joy or perhaps it was the promise of a wedding ahead, but Percy knew it was one of the best kisses he had ever shared with Micky. He nuzzled into Micky’s neck and kissed him again and again, still sobbing. He looked up again into Micky’s blue eyes, which he would be staring into at their _wedding_ in a few months’ time- he broke down into tears again, with laughter mixed in too, and they clung to each other.

After Percy had stopped crying (mostly) and the fiancés had detached themselves from each other, Micky signed, _So, is that a yes?_

Percy smiled as wide as he could and nodded. _Yes_.

**Author's Note:**

> Lola was filming the entire time of course.  
> Thanks for reading! I personally really like this one, I'm very happy with how it turned out. Please leave kudos and comments, they really make me happy, and feel free to leave a prompt for me to write!


End file.
